explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Prodigal Daughter
' |image= |series= |production=40510-561 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Bradley Thompson and David Weddle |director=Victor Lobl |imdbref=tt0708581 |guests=Clayton Landey as Fuchida, John Paragon as Bokar, Kevin Rahm as Norvo, Mikael Salazar as Janel, Leigh Taylor-Young as Yanas |previous_production=It's Only a Paper Moon |next_production=The Emperor's New Cloak |episode=DS9 S07E11 |airdate= 6 January 1999 |previous_release=(DS9) It's Only a Paper Moon |next_release=(DS9) The Emperor's New Cloak (Overall) Latent Image |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2375) |previous_story= Nothing Human It's Only a Paper Moon |next_story= Thirty Days Latent Image }} =Summary= Julian Bashir reveals to Benjamin Sisko a confidence from O'Brien: that he went to New Sydney, the seventh planet of the Sappora system, to look for Morica, the widow of an Orion Syndicate member named Liam Bilby, whom he befriended while undercover. O'Brien felt some responsibility for Bilby's death while he was undercover in the Syndicate. Because Ezri Dax's family, the Tigans, own a mining operation near New Sydney where they live, Sisko asks her to help find O'Brien. Returning home, Ezri is reunited with her domineering mother, Yanas Tigan — a shrewd businesswoman — and her brothers Norvo and Janel, who work for the business. Yanas promises to look into the matter of O'Brien's disappearance, while criticizing Ezri's life choices. Ezri's brother Norvo is happy to see her, while her eldest brother Janel is bitter about her tendency to stay away from home. Janel mostly manages the technical aspects of the mine, while Norvo does the bookkeeping. Norvo has interests in painting, poetry and music, but is extremely self-critical of his work. Ezri's visit allows her to catch up with Norvo, who is ruled by his mother's iron hand. Ezri's heated criticism of Yanas' tyrannical treatment of Norvo is cut short by the arrival of O'Brien in handcuffs, who's been rescued by the local police from a run-in with the Orion Syndicate, and released to Dax's custody. Miles announces that he found Morica Bilby — her body - dead at the bottom of a river. O'Brien contends that Morica was killed by the Syndicate, a theory dismissed by a police lieutenant who insists that the criminals would never murder the widow of one of their own. Later, a self-described "commodities broker" named Bokar sees O'Brien in the mines and warns Janel that O'Brien's life will be in danger if he doesn't leave immediately. O'Brien helps Janel fix some mining equipment, which has had inexplicable malfunctions lately. O'Brien thinks that the Orion Syndicate is intimidating the Tigans and tells Dax so. Sensing Bokar may be a member of the Syndicate, O'Brien acquires Ezri's permission to check the mining company's financial records. He is stunned to learn that Morica Bilby was on the Tigan payroll at the time of her death — a fact which links the Syndicate to Ezri's family. O'Brien informs a disbelieving Ezri that someone close to her may be involved in Morica's murder. Ezri orders O'Brien to withhold his findings from the police until she speaks with her family. Ezri confronts her family and Yanas suspects that it was Janel who killed Morica. Confronted with the truth, Janel admits that Morica was on the payroll as a favor to Bokar and the Syndicate, which bailed the mining company out of a financial crisis, but he denies killing Morica. Angered that her son struck such a corrupt deal behind her back, Yanas doubts his innocence. To everyone's surprise, Norvo confesses, saying he took action after Morica tried to extort more money from the family, and hid the woman's body in the river. He tries to justify his action by saying that he was never trusted to make big decisions. As a result, Norvo is sentenced to 30 years in prison, while Yanas is left wondering what role she played in his downfall. =Errors and Explanations= Internet Movie Database Character error # Ezri refers to O'Brien as "one of our officers". It has been established over and over that O'Brien is not an officer. True, but he is a member of DS9’s senior staff. Nit Central # Thande on Thursday, March 11, 2004 - 4:54 am: It's interesting that this episode, Honour Among Thieves and The Ascent all feature the Orion Syndicate, yet we never see any Orions...which seems a bit strange. Darth Sarcasm on Thursday, March 11, 2004 - 2:34 pm: How do we know we haven't seen any Orions? Has it ever been established in canon what Orions look like? Thande on Thursday, March 11, 2004 - 2:58 pm: To quote Scotty and Data, "It is rather, they are green." :) R on Thursday, March 11, 2004 - 5:43 pm: Actually only the Orion Slave girls are green we have no idea for sure what color the free women and girls are or what color the guys are. In the RPGs and the Comic books the orion Pirates are portrayed as big hulking nordic looking white guys or your average normal human. Thande on Friday, March 12, 2004 - 7:38 am: Well, the male Orions are green in the TAS episode The Pirates of Orion, at least. =Notes= Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine